Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!
by Divine-Red-Crayon
Summary: Government cover ups, secret organizations, misconceptions, legends... It is all about to come down to two things: A simple girl with a big secret, and a strange boy with a dark past. In this totalitarian world nothing is as it seems. Inu x Kag, Mir x San
1. Down the RabbitErManhole

_Forget what you know. There was no well, no Feudal Era, no God Tree, and no Shikon Jewel. _

_Want to know the real story? It was really a manhole, a sewer, a dilapidated old pipe, and the right to rule it all. _

**Disclaimer:** This fic is purely for entertainment and the author does not claim ownership of any copyrighted or trademark items which may or may not appear in this fic. This includes Inuyasha and related characters. Also, I would like to point out that this has absolutely nothing to do with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in anyway except for the similarities in the title.

This disclaimer is going to cover all of my chapters. I see no need to be repetitive, do you?

**Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 1:** **Down the Rabbit-Er-Manhole**

-  
--  
---  
----  
-----  
------

An average high school student walked down the street with her gaggle of average high school friends. School had just let out and they were all a twitter with the latest gossip. Little did they know that within there adored city a most powerful evil lurked, biding his time until -POW- he took over by force.

Of course, being submerged in a world that only involved boys, clothes, media, and the next big test, the girls, as stated, had no clue. And truth be told, they were just fine with that, or would have been had they known they known the alternative.

But this isn't a story about "average high school students". It is about two very un-average people, one of which is masquerading as "average", and doing a very good job at it too. So let us once again avert our attention back to these "average high school students".

One girl broke away from the others and bid them a short good-bye full of smiles and waves. She turned away and continued down an ally, a shortcut to her sunny shrine home. It was a perfectly routine trek… until the rat came. A perfectly horrid, rancid-smelling, huge, rabid rat!

The girl dropped her books and backed away from the rat in fear.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned the animal who continued to sniff its way closer to her. Its beady eyes somehow caught a shimmer of light in the dim alleyway. All of a sudden there was no more ground to back away on. She fell down a hole, a man-hole to be exact. She hit the floor of the sewer with a thud and promptly blacked out, but not before seeing the rat that had been coursing her about to land on her face.

She would have been happy to learn that this particular sect of the sewer had been out of commission for some years and was therefore free of sewage. Of course, the sewage probably would have offered a softer landing. Oh well, every good thing comes with sacrifice.

Though… it was a very poor place for her to be unconscious. You never know what's lurking in the sewer... or who, for that matter.

A shrouded figure immediately approached her; the rat scurried away at the sight of it. It descended upon the unconscious girl and placed its head on her chest. Hearing the strong heart beat, it picked the girl up and began to run with a stunning grace deep into the dark abyss of the sewer.

The figure slowed to a stop as it came to a dull glow of a lamp. A woman gasped in surprise at the sudden presence, but asked for the girl to be brought forward nonetheless.

"Where did you find the girl, Inuyasha?" she asked while searching for some form of ID.

"Keh," he said. "She fell through the manhole _you _left open."

"Oh dear!" the woman replied. "Did she really? Oh my, I must be getting too old for this."

"No argument here."

The woman ignored the statement. "Well, come on then. Let's go back there and see if she dropped anything on the surface. It looks like she's just come from school so we have a good chance."

The woman grabbed her lamp and they took off for the manhole. Inuyasha stayed down in the sewer while the woman climbed out immediately spotting a pile of discarded school things. Obviously any thugs in that neck of the woods had nothing to do with education as everything appeared to be intact... unfortunately there was no wallet or book bag to be found. Plan B was to see if she had written her name in any of the books… that too proved to be a bust, there were many names in the books, but they all alternated. There was no way to tell which was hers.

They began to brainstorm.

"I could take her to the police," the woman suggested.

"How do you expect to do that?" Inuyasha asked. "You have no way of getting her there."

"Oh yes," she said. "That's right; I forgot that you can't go on the surface…"

"Is your Alzheimer's acting up again, Kaede?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I don't have Alzheimer's!" she snapped. "And I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"You could _go_ for help," he suggested.

"You know we can't attract attention here Inuyasha!"

"Well, I'm all out of ideas," he shrugged. "We'll have to wait for her to wake up."

"But we can't do that, Inuyasha!" Kaede cried. "She'll see you!"

"Keh, it's not like there aren't already stories about me floating around anyway," he reasoned. "And besides that, her story could easily be discredited by two things: one, she's a teenage girl, and two, she's got a bump the size of a fist on her head."

She sighed. "I suppose we don't have a choice. But we can't leave her out here; we'll have to take her to your place."

Inuyasha turned away, "Keh."

"You yourself said no one would believe anything she said," Kaede reasoned. "And I have to go get supplies to take care of that nasty cut of her's."

It was true; she did have a small cut above her eyebrow. Inuyasha wouldn't call it nasty, but it could still use some tending to. Besides, this girl would probably just _die_ if she got a scar on her pretty little face.

"Keh," he said again.

Kaede smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Fifteen minutes later, the girl was situated on a cot in a strange little compartment of the sewer. It was lit with an orangey-yellow glow which shown on the random array of posters from bands which had long since been forgotten for they were at least 50 years old. They were still in good condition though, about 40 years back Kaede had laminated them for him at the local copy shop. He smiled ruefully at the memory. It was because of his poster's records at that little copy shop that Kaede's house had been searched by the government. Most of those bands had been banned 20 years or so ago.

Time sort of meshed together for Inuyasha; though last he looked it was some time in 2053, and he didn't think it was that long since he last looked, but that really wasn't saying much with him.

Anyway, there the girl was- inside his room like it was no big deal. She was the first girl besides Kaede to be in there for at least 45 years.

Inuyasha paced around casting the occasional glare in her direction. He wondered when Kaede would get her old ass back there.

Oh crap. She moved.

He froze and watched her cautiously. She cracked an eye opened and shut it again. Home safe.

Or not.

Suddenly, she shot up and immediately grabbed her head. "Ow", she muttered. "Where _am _I?"

Then she saw him with her sleepy eyes and mussed hair. She gasped, "S-stay back!" To make the pitiful scene come full circle, she held up her pillow. Inuyasha had a hard time deciding whether it was supposed to be a shield or a weapon before realizing he didn't care.

"Keh," he said walking up to her.

"I'm warning you!"

"Didn't it occur to you have if I was going to hurt you I could have done it while you were unconscious?"

"How do I know you weren't the one to make my unconscious and you were just waiting for me to wake up to hear me scream while you tortured me?"

"That was an elaborate scenario," he smirked. "Did you make that up off the top of your head or have you been watching too many scary movies?"

"If you're not going to hurt me, then why are you keeping me here?"

"Who said I was keeping you here? The way out is right over there." Inuyasha pointed to a hole in the wall that was covered by a large tarp.

The girl eyed the figure before her and the tarp covered hole. Then she looked back at Inuyasha. There was nothing really remarkable about him, the light was bad, but he was dressed like a normal teen. The only thing that set him apart was the ears on his head… and his hair which looked orange in the light, but she was sure that wasn't his real hair color.

It was then she remembered those old urban legends about the sewer mutant with the dog ears. Then she remembered falling _into_ the sewer. She gasped.

------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-

**:AN:** How do you all like the first chapter? Questions? Comments? Concerns?

**Please R&R!**

------------------------  
---------------  
--------  
----  
--  
-

_-DRC-_


	2. Power Struggle

**:AN: **Chapter two is up and ready to go… Yay!

**Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 2:** **Power Struggle**

-  
--  
---  
----  
-----  
------

Kagome gaped at him, "I thought those were just stories!"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said. "Oh, so you noticed. Yeah. Amazing isn't it…" he said with lack-luster enthusiasm, "I thought you were leaving."

She approached him, making Inuyasha back up. "But you are him, _aren't _you?"

"Depends."

"You're 'Teenage Mutant Inuyasha'!" she claimed. "You fight crime at night and return to your sewer layer by day- you're a hero!"

"Wench, those are just stories," he snorted. "I suggest you leave and forget you ever met me."

"Uhuh," she said unconvinced. "If that isn't a comic book cliché, I don't know what is."

"Look," Inuyasha growled. "I'm not a fucking comic book super hero, ok? I don't run around at night in a gay little cape fighting bad guys asking nothing in return, I don't have a soft side that likes _puppies and kitties_, I don't have a 'secret identity', I don't have a side kick, and I don't have patience for noisy little girls with screwed up notions!" As an after thought he added "... Besides, you have a huge bump on your head… I'm… not really here…"

"Right" she said smugly. "I have a head ache, I'm not brain dead."

"What happened to you being terrified of me?" he asked. "I think I liked you better then."

"I have the upper hand now," she smiled. "Don't I? You don't want anybody to know you're here, do you?"

"Keh," he glared. "Like anybody would believe you."

"They would if I brought them down here," she taunted.

Suddenly something hit Inuyasha. Wasn't there a seal on this place? Couldn't only those with a holy aura enter? Wouldn't that mean that the seal was broken? Or could this girl possibly be… Miko? He grinned. Oh, she wouldn't tell on him. Not only could no one come into this room of his (well, besides her… and Kaede… and anyone else who happened to have a holy aura), he had dirt on her, _major dirt_.

The girl didn't like Inuyasha's grin. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Miko."

Pure terror flashed through her eyes, "What are you talking about? Mikos have been out of existence for years!"

"As you can probably imagine, I don't get a lot of company down here," he examined his clawed fingers and watched her from the corner of his eye. "Which is why I over looked the fact that this room was sealed off to people lacking holy auras when I brought you in here. The fact that you are in this room is proof enough."

"You're- you're- you're… you- you- you…" she stuttered.

'Now who has the upper hand, bitch!' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I won't tell if you won't."

He looked at his doorway, "Hmm, Kaede's here."

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry," he said. "She's got stuff for that cut on your head."

"What cut?" Her hands flew to her forehead. "Oh."

The girl sat down on the cot just as the kindest looking old woman with an eye patch in a jumpsuit she'd ever seen walked through the door. "Oh," she said. "I see the girl's woken up." She turned to Inuyasha. "Did you get her name yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head 'no'.

"Hn," she said. She walked over to a counter and opened her small white first aid kit and pulled out a bottle, a few balls of cotton, and a bandage. She carried the items and sat down on the cot next to the girl. "Hello" she said putting some antiseptic on the cotton ball. "I'm Kaede, and you are?"

"Kagome," she replied wincing as the old woman dabbed her forehead.

"Well, Kagome it's very nice to meet you."

"Uh, likewise," she said.

"I do hope that Inuyasha was civil to ye, he doesn't get much human contact besides myself." She smiled. "And I'm sorry to have left you with him, but I had to run off and get the first aid. I'm afraid you had a bad fall, _and_ I'm afraid it was me who left that manhole open."

"Oh." Kagome said. She felt something like a child in the grammar school nurse's office- swinging legs and all.

"Do you think you're well enough to get home okay?" Kaede asked.

"I think so. Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, I'd say it's close to 6:00 now." Kaede checked her watch. "Yep."

"What? Oh my God! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" She cried frantically, leaping to her feet.

"Your things are on the table, dear." Kaede pointed.

"Thank you!" Kagome rushed to her things.

"You know, it's dark out now. The street lights are on and everything." Kaede mentioned off handedly to Inuyasha. "You could…

"No."

"_Inuyasha_!" she scolded.

"What part of '_no_' don't you understand?" he demanded.

"If you don't I will cut off your power." Inuyasha blanched. She wouldn't! …Oh yes she would.

Inuyasha growled and pulled the girl out the door by her wrist, "Come on, wench, I'm taking you home."

"Wha-?" she paled slightly at the thought of being escorted home by someone who wasn't even supposed to exist. She'd have a fun time explaining him to her grandfather.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kaede called after them, "He will get you home in no time flat!"

He pulled her to the surface. "Okay, wench, where do you live?"

"Uh, thank you, but I can walk, _really_…" she said uneasily.

"Yeah, well I can't live without my power, so I'm taking you home!" He crossed his arms and glared.

"That old woman has the ability to take away your powers?" Kagome asked in awe. She didn't realize that Mikos could do things like that, assuming that Inuyasha wasn't lying about the seal of his room thingy. If he had been lying that was one heck of a lucky shot.

"Yeah, somehow she can always sneak in and steal my battery without me noticing," he said bitterly.

Oh. _That _kind of power.

"Still, I can walk…"

"Well," he pulled her on to his back, ignoring her protests, "I'm going to start running, you'd better tell me where to go or else I'll just dump you where ever I feel like it."

How could she argue with that?

"Take a left down at the end of the alley," she sighed.

He smirked. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Eventually the pair made it to Kagome's home; Kagome was a little worse for wear from the ride, but otherwise in one piece. Inuyasha dumped her on the ground and was about to make his get-away when a hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Are you a friend of Kagome's?"

He never saw the lady coming, but luckily for him it was too dark for her to see anything. Before he could answer, Kagome spoke.

"Uh, yes Mama," she said quickly. "He, uh, walked me home because it was getting dark."

"Uhuh," her mother said. "I see. Now why exactly were you an hour and a half late, Kagome?"

"I, uh, realized I had to go to the library after I was hanging out with my friends to get a book, and I figured that I might as well just study there since it was nice and quiet…" she said off the top of her head. "Uh, sorry Mama, I didn't even think to call."

"Well you're home now and just in time for dinner." She turned to Inuyasha. "And what's your name?"

"Inuyasha." He said mechanically. He would later wonder why he didn't just take off while Kagome was explaining herself. It would have made things _so_ much less complicated.

"Well Inuyasha, would you like to stay for dinner? It would be the least we could do after you walked Kagome home like that." She asked with a gracious smile.

"Actually I-"

"Wonderful!" She cried.

Inuyasha was inside the house before he realized what was happening.

"My… Inuyasha… those are…"

"Uh, I can explain," he said pulling at one of his ears. How? Just how exactly had he forgotten to put on a hat? Of all the _stupid_-

"…the most adorable things I've ever seen!" She giddily started to rub them.

"Mama!" Kagome gasped, mortified with her mother's action and grabbing her hands. "I'm sure Inuyasha's _really_ busy and _can't _stay!"

"Well if he can't stay tonight he can come another night!" Her mother declared. "After he went through the trouble of walking you I won't take no for an answer."

"But _Mama_!"

"Kagome, you're being rude rushing him out like that!" She chided.

"_But_ Mama!"

"Kagome either Inuyasha has one meal with us in the next week, or you're grounded."

"Wha?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "That's not fair!"

"Inuyasha, when would you like to… Inuyasha?" Her mother looked around. "Well how do you like that, he's gone."

"See, I told you he had to leave!"

"Kagome, remember what I said, if he doesn't have a meal with us in the next week, you're grounded."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on sweetie, dinner's ready."

If anybody had told her this morning that she was going to meet Inuyasha she would have laughed in their face. It would have been like saying that she was going to start a garage band that sang about angst and hate. It _wasn't _going to happen.

And now she had to get an urban legend to have dinner with her family in the next week or be grounded.

Her eyebrow twitched.

If she ever saw that damn rat again, she'd kill it.

It was then she realized that her wallet was missing among her possessions. Oh today was just peachy.

------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-

**:AN:** Well, it's all light and funny now, but just wait. It will get serious very shortly.

**Please R&R!**

------------------------  
---------------  
--------  
----  
--  
-

_-DRC-_


	3. The Price of Freedom

**PLEASE READ! **My bio is periodically updated and includes information on this fic about prospective update dates and the like. Check it out sometime if ever you are curious.

**Title: Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 3: The Price of Freedom**

-  
--  
---  
----  
-----  
------

Inuyasha took off in a full run. He had been exposed to two people today, a record that hand not been breached in a _very_, very long time. It was a bit unsettling, he being so antisocial and whatnot. This being so, he wasn't quite ready to see Kaede again. He decided to collect himself high up in an old oak in the city park. Nobody could see him there, so it didn't matter so much that he was hatless.

He began to ponder. Kaede had immediately suggested that Kagome go into his lair, she knew full well about the barrier, having been there when it was created and all. She must have known from the beginning that Kagome was a Miko. That was the only explanation. What did it matter though? She probably didn't think it was anything of consequence. Or did she? Maybe this was Kaede's subtle way of telling him something. She _was_ old and senile; it wasn't too farfetched of an idea.

"Whatever," he muttered, closing his eyes. He'd really have to remember to wear a hat next time he left the sewers. No amount of electricity was worth his exposure. He wasn't going to be another side-show freak paraded around on TV, the newspapers, and even worse: tabloids. After that things would get even uglier. He shuddered at the thought. No, that was not the life for him.

Come to think of it that was the reason he never left his home to begin with. The whole world was way too nosey. Actually, all things considered, it was pretty damn amazing he had the whole 'urban legend' thing going for him. But he kept it as such that you would have had to know him to know about him. How did his existence leak? There was hardly a chance for him to be seen unless of course you practically fell on him like that stupid girl had.

Speaking of stupid girls, she looked a lot like… nope. No she didn't- his mistake. Hmm, look at the time, he should start home. It was 7:00, he had shows to watch, Kaedes to interrogate, and food to eat… he was starving, so much so in fact that there had been a tiny, minuscule part of him that had almost been tempted to stay and have dinner with Kagome's family. He pictured the lot of them, there were at least twenty of them, men, women, and children, and they all had Kagome and her mother's faces. They were all chattering aimlessly and the ones with Kagome's mother's face kept grabbing at his ears. It was unsettling. Yeah, he'd done the smart thing by taking off.

Best of all, he'd probably never have to see that dumb girl ever again. He bounded off happily in the shadows with the comforting thought.

When he reached his lair, he found Kaede waiting patiently, the cot had been put away and there was some food cooking for him. At that moment he loved Kaede… so very, very much.

After he inhaled the food Kaede had so graciously prepared, he decided he could ask her some questions.

"So Granny," he said. "How did you know Kagome was a Miko?"

"Hmm?" she replied. "What? Oh that's right… the barrier. Well to tell you the truth, Inuyasha dear, it didn't even occur to me."

"Oh," he said. There went his theories.

"And even so, I have the ability to sense holy auras as is," she shrugged. "My senses must be getting duller with age. Of course there is always the unlikely possibility that her aura was so familiar to me that I simply over looked it."

"How could that be?" he asked. "Neither of us had ever met her before today, so how could her aura be familiar to you?"

"That's why I said it was unlikely," she explained. "Unless of course…"

"_Yeah_? Unless of course what!" he asked.

"Unless she is a reincarnate of some Miko, or other that I had been particularly close to in my youth… though I didn't know many that survived the Purge…" she said sadly.

"Okay Granny," Inuyasha demanded, "What exactly are you suggesting here?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she declared with a grandmotherly warm smile. "Now it's getting late! I go to bed at 8 now, you know. At this rate I won't get to sleep until 8:30!"

"Oh heaven forbid!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Now tell me what you were suggesting, dammit!"

"Don't worry yourself, Inuyasha," Kaede advised. "I'm an old woman with wishful thinking. Besides, there's a very small chance we'll ever see her again. She seemed pretty eager to be gone from here from what I saw."

"Yeah," he calmed down. "I guess you're right. Need help out?"

Kaede smiled. "That would be lovely dear."

Inuyasha carried Kaede to the street level and they bid their goodbyes. Inuyasha promptly went back into his layer and flipped on his TV. Heh, some idiot made a public stand against the Government again. You'd think people would learn after a while. There was nothing they could do about it. And besides, everything was for their own good.

The Government was only trying to protect them, there were things in the world far worse than strict rules and harsh punishments, things the people didn't want to know about, and so didn't know about. Things Inuyasha himself had come across in his agonizingly long life. Things he would rather not remember.

There was no ending the Great Discomfort as the members Government Circle ominously referred to it every once in a while when there was an information leak to the public. There was no known defense against it in existence, except to prevent its spread. To do so they had to limit freedoms. As I have stated earlier, every good thing comes with sacrifice; a price, if you will. For protection, the price was freedom.

And the fact of the matter was; the people were lucky, they just didn't realize it.

Old memories resurface in Inuyasha; he was wracked with nightmares that night and so couldn't sleep. He stayed awake to infomercials selling useless products and miracle cures all night. Not that he'd admit it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get a moment of sleep until Kaede returned the next day.

Inuyasha did indeed find salvation the next day when Kaede arrived. She knew what happened. She'd seen that haggard look on him before. She fixed him some tea to calm his nerves and left him alone to rest.

There was a pipe, old and dilapidated, that Inuyasha favored for cat-naps. It was surprisingly comfortable and out of his stuffy little area. It was where he always slept after the nightmares came. He didn't know why, but he guessed it had just become habit somewhere along the line.

He slept peacefully there for some time.

Kagome had a simply lovely evening with her family. They seemed to have an unending supply of questions for her about the strange dog-eared young man that walked her home from the library. And what could she do but be incredibly vague and just hope they would eventually drop the subject? Which they didn't, by the way. And then they pulled into question the bandage over her left eyebrow. Clumsy Kagome, she walked right into a book shelf... where Inuyasha found her... and decided to help her home after fixing up her eye.

If she ever did get him to agree to dinner, she'd have to make him well versed on the life she bestowed upon him.

School the next day was a welcomed break from her family's incessant nagging. Of course almost anything was better than that...

Kagome sat slouched over in her seat as she stared idly at her history teacher as she twittered adamantly about Government History. She sighed. It was such a boring class; it literally seemed to suck any ounce of joy from you as you sat in its grasp. As Ms. Shaman drew a diagram up on the board, Kagome flipped through the pages of her book.

Big mistake.

She found herself on chapter twenty-one, the chapter solely devoted to the Great Purge of 2030. Her breath caught in her throat. She closed the book and glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed her reaction. Luckily for her, most of the class was either too preoccupied writing notes or sleeping to have paid her any attention. She sighed with relief and tried to force herself back into her old position.

Oh she was so thankful she hadn't been born until 2036. By then the Great Purge had been over for around three years. Earlier in the school year she had looked up the Great Purge in the glossary of her history book, it read as follows:  
_The Great Purge:_ _A successful campaign by the Government to remove all persons and objects deemed a threat to National Security. Duration: 2030-2033_

That was the glossed over version. The real story was gruesome, terrible, horrifying, and undeniably disturbing. When the book had said "_all persons… deemed a threat to National Security_," it had been referring to all people having holy auras; Mikos, Monks, they were all taken. No one could say with any real certainty what happened to them, but it was a common conception that they had all been wiped out, as in murdered. It always made her sick to think that her own home country might have had a mass genocide of, in a way, all _her_ people merely because of something they had no control over.

And what was even more frightening was the fact that the Government had given absolutely no explanation for their actions. Sure, they had claimed the people were a "_threat_", but in what way was a complete mystery to anyone outside of the Government Circle.

Lucky for Kagome, it was now believed that there were no more Mikos or Monks in existence anymore. As long as she kept a low profile, no one would have to know and she wouldn't have to worry about undergoing the same fate as her predecessors, whatever that may have been.

At lunch Kagome's friends (the "average high school students" who had made their appearance earlier in our story) noticed the weary look in her eyes and the bandage on her head. When the inquired (or interrogated, depending on whose end you were on) about it, she smiled brightly and explained that she had been up late the night before studying for math, her weakest subject, during which, she fell asleep and smacked her head on the corner of her desk. They bought it. They always bought it. Of course, she had plenty of experience in lying.

After school let out, Kagome regretfully told her friends that she had chores to do at home and couldn't hang out with them. They walked her to her alleyway, and then left her to her own devices. When a minute had passed, she peaked out of the alley. When she was sure no one was around, she timidly approached the lid of the manhole.

She had never tried to lift one, but she had always assumed that they were heavy. But she figured that if that kindly old woman from the day before could lift it, then so could she. Before she set to work, she made a quick scan of the area for rats. The cost was clear.

With her fingers firmly jammed in the little notches, she rose, remembering to do so with the legs. And it was up… sort of... It was so heavy! She inched her feet over and laid the lid to the side. Oh yeah, she was awesome.

Kagome grabbed her bag, making sure to check for her wallet (which was still there), then climbed down into the darkness. Being prepared, she pulled out a flashlight when she reached the bottom and shone it around… looking for that dumb mutant.

And she found him. He was lying on a dilapidated old pipe. Kagome tip-toed up to him. He looked so peaceful… he wasn't dead, was he? No, he was breathing. Kagome liked him a lot better when he didn't talk. Plus those ears of his were _something_. She couldn't blame her mother for trying to touch them now that she herself could get a clear look. How cute! But… he would probably wake up if she touched him, besides she was on a mission.

She poked him in the side, "Inu-_ya_-sha."

Oh how she hoped he wasn't cranky after a nap!

He wasn't moving. She poked him again. "Inuyasha!" she whispered more sternly.

Still no reaction. It was a shame for the boy that Kagome wasn't more patient. She shook his shoulder and yelled, "Wake up you mutant!"

That did it. However, "it" might not have been so good. In one swift movement, Inuyasha growled and pinned the girl to the ground. She looked up at him, pale with fright.

He snorted at her. He wasn't about to admit he'd made a mistake. "You are really annoying, you know that?" He got off her, stretched, and cracked his knuckles.

She stood and regained her composure. 'He's not going to hurt me,' she chanted. 'He's not going to hurt me.'

"Did you want something," he asked. "Or did you just come here to bug me? Because if that's the case, you are doing a _really_ great job."

'Stupid…grrr!' she thought. "Well if you woke up the first time I poked you none of this would have happened!"

"Pardon me for thinking if I played dead you'd get bored eventually and leave!" he cried. "How was I to know you'd go all psycho and scream in my ear, which happens to be very sensitive, by the way!"

"Me going psycho!" she cried indignantly, "_You _were the one who tackled _me_! And if I had known your ears were so sensitive I wouldn't have done that. So I apologize if I hurt them."

"Good," he spat.

She stared at him.

"What!"

"Don't you have something you'd like to say to me?" she asked.

"Um… leave?" he tired.

"How about 'I'm sorry I tackled you and hope I didn't give you a concussion!'" she fumed.

"Keh," he replied. "That was your _own_ fault!"

"You stupid mutant!" she yelled.

"Would you quit calling me that!" he demanded. "I'm not a _fucking mutant_!"

"Then what's with the ears?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"None of your business," he said crossly. He decided it was time to change the subject. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh," she said. "Right. Well, I came to invite you to dinner at my house."

"No," he replied without a second thought.

"I'm afraid I can't take 'no' for an answer." She put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"Too bad," Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly.

"You don't understand!" Kagome cried. "I'm going to be grounded if you don't have dinner at my house in the next week!"

"And I care because…?"

"Because… you are kind and compassionate?" she tried.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Try again."

"Because I'll really, really owe you! I'll be in your dept! I can, I don't know, cook food for you… buy you food… um… I'm not sure what else I could do but…"

"No," he said. "I don't want _anything_ that would involve you _anywhere_ near me for _any_ reason."

"Ok…" She would have to try from a different approach. "Then I will just show up here everyday until you agree, and if you don't agree to come this week, I'll just spend every spare moment I have here. I can be very persistent, as you will soon find out."

His jaw dropped. No… no, this was _not_ happening. This girl was not threatening him! She would not have power over him! "I'll go if you promise you won't bother me ever again afterwards." Ok… maybe she would… but just a _little_ bit! But after he'd be rid of her for good! And that was worth it, right? Right?

She grinned, "Promise."

It was the price of freedom. Besides, it was just one dinner, what damage could it possibly do?

------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-

**:AN:** Oh yeah, and to respond to a couple of reviewers…

**Lil'Inu-Yasha:** Actually I'm very obsessed with writing. I just get easily side-tract when new ideas pop into my head… I've got at least 20 unfinished stories and such saved on my computer. There would be more, but every once in a while I go back and remove the ones I know I'll never touch again and can't do anything with. LoL… I'm just not that confident in my abilities of keeping up with a particular fic… I have a very good feeling about this one though, so no worries! Oh, and thank you for the very nice compliments! …And, uh, sorry about the flea problem…I loath biting insects.  
**Chibified Youkai 101**I do hope I updated fast enough this time!  
**Xue1**Thank you so much for the compliments! Oh, and I took care of that mistake in chapter one (supposing I did everything right…), thanks for pointing it out to me!

**Neko-Yuff16: **Oh man, I know… parents can be so annoying at times… LoL! Thank you very much for the review!

_**And a large, billowing 'thank you' to the rest of my reviewers who may not have been mentioned here! **_

**Please R&R!**

OH, hey! When (and if…) you review, could you tell me your predictions? I want to see how transparent I am (or deluded, as they case may be…)! And please, _please_ tell me if I made any typos/ grammatical errors, that way I can go back and exterminate those nasty little buggers!

Thanks so much!

------------------------  
---------------  
--------  
----  
--  
-

_-DRC-_


	4. The Way Things Are

**Title: Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 4: The Way Things Are**

-  
--  
---  
----  
-----  
------

He had connections, he had power. He had everything he needed –sans one key ingredient, the one necessary object that would set everything into motion. It infuriated him to no end that he could not find _it_.

No matter how much power he possessed, without _it_ he was helpless. Every defense possible had been set up against him, and while he most certainly could cause substantial damage, they would be able to stop him eventually. He didn't have enough power on his own to take down The Government. Not yet anyway.

The Great Purge had been the biggest blow to him. The relocation and removal of all those holy virtually erased his chances of finding what he needed.

But there was still hope; children were born everyday in the New Asia. Regardless of what the Government claimed, it was possible for Mikos and Monks to be reborn. Unfortunately there was no sure-fire way to decipher who had the gift and who did not. It was all done by word of mouth, and even when they did have a lead they had to be very careful so as not to murder an innocent. That brought out the press. He did not need the Government to know just how close to ready he was. Not that they could do anything to stop him once he had what he needed.

"Sir," he was interrupted from his thoughts. "I have some information for you; we now have undisputable proof that _he_ is still alive. Our scouts are searching for his hide-out as we speak."

"Inform me when you find him," he ordered. "We will strike immediately."

He _would_ take the country by force. Once he had it under his control, once he had the world's strongest armies nothing could stand in his way; he would take down anyone who tried.

In a sterile lab in a far off secluded location, a small group of the country's brightest minds were working diligently. Their mission was top secret, only the highest members of the Government Circle knew of its existence, and outside of that, only the scientists themselves. There work was dangerous, if only because of what would happen if word got out about what they were doing.

Proof of this danger occurred just eight years prior when their leading scientist had been assassinated.

To ease the problem, the Government let leak that the operation had been aborted. They also claimed that all of the scientists that had been on the project had been killed as well, accept assassination was never mentioned. No, it was a lab explosion that did them in.

The people believed it. They were pleased to hear that the Government put a stop to the dangerous activities.

It wasn't lying. The Government never lied, it protected. It protected by withholding information and releasing only what was necessary for public safety. The GCPI, or Government Committee of Public Information, was incapable of lying. Anyone who spoke otherwise was arrested and 'taken care of'.

All the researchers and scientists on the case had been given a funeral at the same time. Each had a signed death certificate. In reality, the nameless operation had not been aborted and only one scientist had been killed. They worked in a new location, even more private than the one before it.

They had been stripped of their names, identities, and families. They were given new faces and new lives. They were forced to stay entirely private. They were forced to be entirely separate.

The Government liked how this system worked. They didn't mind so much that Retribution had to be paid to each and every family; it was a small price to pay for the work being done. It protected the scientists and ensured the safety of their work. So, whenever a new body was ushered into the system they were "killed" before hand.

Unfortunately new recruits were not allowed to choose their fate; in fact most were unaware of what was happening until after their funeral. But this went on for more than just the science field. There were many small, nameless, inexpressibly important operations like this all focused on one common goal; destroying the Great Discomfort.

Kagome was oblivious to what was going on around her. She giddily walked home with a bounce in her step. She did it! She actually did it! She got Inuyasha to agree to dinner! She wasn't going to get grounded!

She hummed a familiar tune as she pounded up the stone steps to her home's hill top summit.

"Mama!" she called as she walked into the main room. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen. Kagome smiled brightly, "Inuyasha will be here for dinner promptly at seven o'clock!"

"Good girl," her mother replied. "Now get your homework done."

Kagome rolled her eyes. It had been such a big deal to her mother the night before. No matter, she had homework to get done and it was important that she get it done fast. Grandpa was giving her a private lesson tonight, she couldn't miss her lessons.

The thing about being a miko was you couldn't just ignore it. If you didn't learn to control your gifts, they'd start to control you, or activate when you least wanted them to. It would be like a great beacon alerting everyone of her secret and, if her hunch was correct, it would lead to her death as well.

Her grandpa wasn't of holy aura, but his brother had been. Years ago when it was considered a great honor, his brother had been given the very lessons he was passing on to Kagome. He as a young boy had been allowed to sit in on the lessons. While he refused to talk about his brother (whom had been taken during the Great Purge), he claimed to remembered everything his brother had endured. He was all the help she had; she couldn't afford to be picky in her position.

She started her lessons when she was three years old. Her father had still been alive then and the small family lived way across town. Kagome practically lived with her grandpa in those early, vital years. Then as she started school it became weekend visits and almost everyday of her summer vacation.

And then, when she was eight, her father died in an accident at work. From then on, her mother and then one year old brother went to live full time with her grandpa. It was a tragic event for the family, but it allowed Kagome a more normal life style. Instead of constantly being away from her main family and constantly having to devise some sort of excuse, she now lived with her instructor, she didn't have to travel.

And her mother, she was so incredible. It was like she was programmed for adaptation and survival. Not to say that she wasn't devastated by the loss of her husband, but she managed to hold everything together. She agreed without a second thought to move in with her father in-law now that they had no commitment to keep to their old home where they had lived for Mr. Higurashi's important Government job.

Kagome was never quite the same after her father's death. At the tender age of eight-going-on-nine she had lost her childlike innocence. She grew weary of the 'wonderful' Government, she was tired of hiding, and she wanted her father back. But she held her tongue; it had been embedded in her mind since those first lessons not to speak out. She knew what happened to those who spoke against the Government. Well, no one could say exactly, but it didn't take that much imagination to come up with a possible outcome.

She was good at keeping herself quiet, having a life time of practice, but it didn't change how she really felt. Every time someone was arrested for protest, every time someone was accused of conspiracy, her heart went out to them. She knew that the Government wasn't as wonderful as they tried to make the people think.

It was the grand, all-protecting Government, but from what? What could possibly be more terrible than their harsh control? She didn't know. She found the Great Discomfort had to believe. But if it wasn't real… she shuddered to think of the alternative.

She cleared her mind, or tried to at least, and set to work on her assignments. Half way through her biology homework, her Grandpa appeared in her doorway.

"Come along Kagome, you can finish that later," he said.

She sighed, but set her books aside and followed him to the basement. That was where the lessons took place, away from Souta. The less he knew about his sister's 'gifts', the better. Ignorance was protection… unless of course the Government didn't believe you. But it didn't matter so much, Souta was a very distracted nine-year-old boy and Kagome was almost meticulously careful. And even then, the Government owed them some leniency what with the death of Mr. Higurashi.

Her grandpa lit the basement candles and settled himself among his scrolls. It was all so fitting, Kagome having her lessons there. The basement, the scrolls, her gifts; they were all unknown to the Government and therefore illegal. Had the Government known of the basement the scrolls would have been removed. Religion in general was frowned upon, theirs was an atheist nation, putting all their higher faith in the Government it's self.

"Kagome," he said. "I'm getting on in my years… I'm afraid I won't be around much longer, and even if I am there will come a time when I will be no good to anyone and will be shipped off to some Government facility. And," he continued, "I'm going to stop training you soon. You really don't need it anymore; we've only carried it on so long for extra precautions."

"So I guess I don't get to learn any trades of the art?" she asked eagerly. "I mean, the ones mentioned in the scrolls."

"You know how impractical that would be," he scolded. "You know very well that you are not allowed to do any sort of 'techniques'. If times were different, yes, but not now. Not ever. It would be safe, and besides, when would you ever need such things?"

"But _healing_," she argued. "That's useful; I don't see how that couldn't be useful!"

"That is what hospitals are for Kagome," he sighed. "Miko magic is obsolete these days; it's not worth your time to learn it. For whatever good it might do, it will cause twice as much trouble."

"_But_-"

"Do not argue with me," he warned. "The answer is no, and that is final."

"Then we might as well end our sessions now," she glared at her grandpa. "I am perfectly capable of handling everything on my own now. I only stuck with you because I thought we would start _real_ training soon."

"Don't do this Kagome," the old man sighed. "Don't do this to yourself, it's not worth it. All you're going to do is make yourself angry at the Government, and that won't do anyone any good."

Kagome was fed up, she was steaming. How could anyone be as infuriating as her grandpa? What could it possibly hurt if she learned a couple of things? She wouldn't use the talent, it would just like math; she'd never use it! She stood, "Fine then, I think we're done here."

She didn't turn back when he called for her.

Ms. Higurashi heard her daughter pounding up the stairs. "Your lessons are done already?"

"Yes, they have been permanently suspended," she replied. "Grandpa won't be giving me anymore; I can handle it for myself from now on."

"Did something happen down there?" she asked, picking up on her daughter's sour mood.

"No, nothing happened," Kagome said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"That _is_ the problem!" she declared as she continued up the stairs. "If you'll excuse me, I've got homework to finish before our _guest_ arrives."

"Oh Kagome," she sighed. She looked over at Souta, who sat glued to the television; it was a cartoon show, Government Propaganda if anything. He would never have to deal with such things. He was too preoccupied with his friends, school, and soccer. Oh soccer.

The Government loved sports, they loved succeeding in sports. It boosted the country's moral. Souta's love of soccer only did well for the family. It would take attention away from Kagome. Poor Kagome, she would always have to stay out of the limelight, she'd never be able to truly shine. But that was how the world worked.

"That's just the way things are," she said quietly staring at the empty stairwell.

------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-

**:AN: **I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it on time. Next week… hell, next month will be extremely hectic for me. Please bear with me! I promise to update as soon as I can!

**Review Responses**

**Cutie Pie Hentai:** Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you think I'm worthy of them, LoL. Oh, and thank you for alerting me to the typos. If I haven't gotten to them already (I've been a bit scatter-brained lately), I will correct them as soon as I have a spare moment!

**Chibified Youkai 101: **I'm glad you're happy about the update! I am sorry I didn't get this out as soon as you would have wanted, but I hope that the wait wasn't as bad as it has been. And just an FYI, I'm going to be insanely busy in the next month with AP tests, SATs, SAT II's, a dance show, and finals. Thanks so much for your patience!

**Please R&R!**

------------------------  
---------------  
--------  
----  
--  
-

_-DRC-_


	5. The Dinner Dilemma

**:AN:** Okay, so how long have I been MIA? Nearly four and a half months? Well, in my defense I did put this on hiatus. And now it's off. But be warned, I have just started senior year, so that doesn't help the situation. I will try though. I put a lot of work into that story time-line I made…

**Title: Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 5: The Dinner Dilemma**

-  
--  
---  
----  
-----  
------

Kaede found Inuyasha crouched on his favorite pipe staring sourly into space. He was obviously deep in thought because he hadn't even acknowledged her presence, which was uncustomary of him. "Ehem," she said.

He looked up at her and scowled.

Kaede grinned. "You look positively ecstatic, Inuyasha."

"I just agreed to go with the damned girl's house for dinner," he growled.

"The same girl from the day before?" she asked.

"No, the other girl who fell down the manhole," he replied scathingly.

"No need to bite, Inuyasha," she said. "I was only asking because it seems so unlike you to except such an invitation... not that you get many for me to reference from."

"She threatened to spend every spare moment here if I didn't agree," he explained. "I did it to save my sanity."

"Oh," Kaede nodded. It all made sense now. "When are you leaving?"

"In enough time to be there by seven," he shrugged.

Kaede smiled. "Well, if I don't see you before you leave, have a good time. And remember to keep your hat on."

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent as Kaede returned to the darker confines of the sewers. After having traveled a good quarter of a mile, she looked back over her shoulder. Satisfied that nobody was around, she lifted a detachable panel from the wall that concealed a key pad. She hastily punched in the code. A latch in the floor opened, Kaede slipped silently inside.

"Honestly," she mumbled to herself as she climbed down the short ladder. "What does Inuyasha think I _do_ down here everyday?" It was a legitimate question, seeing as she was getting on in her age, nearly 66, and she worked in the same part of the abandoned sewer everyday. It was odd that Inuyasha didn't question it.

Once inside she flicked on a switch and the room was showered with bright florescent lighting. Multiple screens nearly covered one wall, all surveillance. One was focused in on Inuyasha as he paced about; another watched the empty sewer diligently, waiting for anyone to approach, a few more watched the surface. A couple others were turned off, but one screen was watching Kaede herself. There was a computer as well; it was on a desk at which a comfy chair was positioned. There were few pleasantries in the room, leaving way for the opinion that the most serious business took place here.

A bulletin board on the far wall was littered with newspaper clippings. One, dated many years ago posed the question "**_Who is Naraku_**?" in imposing, black letters.

_"Sir," a young, yet hard looking man said. "We have found him."_

_"Good, then-" Naraku was interrupted. He cast the man a deadly look as he spoke._

_"If you'll excuse me Sir, before you give your order you should also know that we have spotted an undocumented Miko exiting his hide-out," the man explained. Naraku's harsh glare lifted and was replaced with a sickeningly pleased one. "We also have reason to believe that he will be with this Miko later tonight. A scout followed her home. They have no idea."_

_"Excellent," Naraku grinned devilishly. "When and where will the two be meeting?"_

_"We believe that they will be at the Miko's home around 7pm this evening," he replied._

_"We will strike tonight then," Naraku decided. "And kill two birds with one stone. You will be rewarded for your efforts, Misou. Of that you can be sure."_

_"Thank you, Sir," Misou bowed. "You are most generous."_

Kaede sat down at her computer and immediately started pulling up files, looking at random cases, knowing the connection but not knowing where it would lead to next. She continued working for hours until one of the black screens lit up with urgency.

"Kaede, he is in danger."

Inuyasha slinked out of the sewer as the sun had set. He hastily made his way to Kagome's home, this time a hat was securely pulled over his ears. Dragging his feet, he slowly made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited.

Soon, Ms. Higurashi answered the door, she ushered him in with a smile. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you could make it," she cried with delight. "I'll just go send for Kagome. Dinner is just about ready, but feel free to make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Inuyasha nodded and went to the specified room. A pre-teen boy was lying on his stomach on the floor, absorbed in the television program.

"Hey," the boy uttered, not moving an inch. "You that Inuyasha guy?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

In the blink of an eye, the boy was on his knees by Inuyasha's seat studying him intently. "Mama says you have weird ears." With that he reached up for Inuyasha's hat.

Inuyasha forced the boy back with one hand and held his hat down with the other. "Let's leave the hat _alone_, shall we?"

"Oh, come on!" The boy struggled for the hat. "Just one peek?"

"No!" Inuyasha refused.

"Souta, leave him alone," Kagome ordered as she walked into the room. "Sorry Inuyasha." She yanked the boy away from him by the collar of his shirt. "You!" She ordered Souta, "Apologize!"

"Sorry," he muttered, eyes downcast. "It's not fair! Everyone else got to see!"

"Got to see what?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he made his entrance.

"Nothing of _importance_, Grandfather," Kagome replied icily. "Nothing you'd care about anyway."

Inuyasha picked up on the bad vibes in the room and assumed that Kagome wasn't talking about his ears. He glanced nervously between the two. Kagome was glaring openly and defiantly at her grandfather and the old man only held her eyes for a second before turning away and muttering, "Dinner's ready, why don't we all go eat?"

The elder man shuffled away, having not even acknowledged Inuyasha's presence, not that the boy minded. One less person trying to tear his hat off was always a good thing. Although, he _was_ tempted to ask what the whole bit was about, but that would be something a friend would do, or somebody who cared would at least. And Inuyasha was neither her friend, nor someone who cared. So he reframed from asking and followed everyone into the dinning room. The less connection he had with this family, the better.

Kaede, meanwhile, was frantic. Inuyasha was gone; he'd left before she could get to him. He was in danger and there was nothing she could do! She didn't know where this Kagome girl lived! She raced back to her secret room and called her contact.

"He's gone, I don't know where, but I do know who he's with," she said. "A high school girl, name Kagome. I don't know her last name but if you could pull up all girls in the area with that description I should be able to pull her out."

Seconds later, a few pictures accompanied with the corresponding background information appeared on her monitor. Apparently Kagome wasn't that common of a name these days. It made the search easier. She was easily able to pick out the girl's picture from the rest; Kagome of the Higurashi family.

_The_ Higurashi family.

Things only got more complicated by the minute…

Ms. Higurashi prepared a delicious spread, Inuyasha made sure to help himself to plenty as he was encouraged. The dinner was, for the most part a silent affair aside from the soothing comments of Ms. Higurashi who asked questions about everyone's day. Majority of the responses were one word.

Then Mr. Higurashi spoke. "So you're the Inuyasha boy who brought Kagome home the other night?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, keeping with the status quo of one-word answers.

He huffed. "Such manners; invited over out of the goodness our hearts and wearing a _hat_ at the table? Preposterous!"

"Come now," Ms. Higurashi said good-heartedly. "He went through the trouble of escorting Kagome home after dark! You know how the streets can be at night! He could be wearing a chicken suit right now for all I care!"

"Humph, this is just not the way things were done in my day," he commented.

"Yes Grandfather," Kagome said. "We _all_ know how _different_ things are now compared to how they used to be."

"_Kagome_," her mother scolded.

"No," Mr. Higurashi stood and wiped his mouth. "No, let her. Let her carry on like a child. We never taught you this behavior Kagome, if you want to go and make a spectacle of yourself, who am I to stop you? You said you didn't need me anymore, no need for me to say anything. From this moment on you are on your own!" With that he left the table.

"_Please_," said Ms. Higurashi, "We have company!" She stood, "Excuse me Inuyasha; I'm _very _sorry about all of this." She turned and went after her father in-law.

Inuyasha ran his hand down his face and wondered how he'd gotten himself into this.

"Ok," Souta said. "Anybody feel like telling me what's going on?"

Kagome's eyes were slightly glazed. She hadn't moved an inch since her grandfather's outburst. She shook herself from her trance. "We just have a little argument earlier, that's all." She continued to eat calmly.

Something wasn't right; Inuyasha could tell. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the family feud he'd just witnessed. No, whatever it was, it was far, far worse and was approaching fast. He had a hunch it was coming for him and the last thing he wanted to do was pull in this family.

How stupid had he been? He'd completely let his guard down lately! There had been so little action he just acquired a false sense of security and now it was catching up with him. There was going to be a battle tonight. He stood. "Get as far away from here as you can."

"_What_?"

"I said **_get out of here_**! _Something's _coming and you have to get everyone out of this house **now**!" He yelled. "Get going! Do you _want_ to be killed?"

Mr. and Ms. Higurashi returned to the dining room to see to the commotion. Souta beat them to the punch.

"Kagome," he arched an eyebrow. "I think your boyfriend is psychotic."

"No," she stood. "I think we should listen to him." Kagome had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, something _was _coming. She would rather not stick around to find out what it was. Random house raids weren't unheard of, after all. And Kagome always made a point to trust her gut.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Inuyasha replied. "Now get your family and get the hell away from here!"

"Come on," Kagome urged her family. "Let's listen to him." She pulled them all with her out the door and instructed them all to hide somewhere on the grounds. She watched as Inuyasha prepared to face whatever was coming.

And then, as the tension was building, a figured appeared in the distance. It slowly approached until finally… a woman revealed herself. All this stress and fear over one woman? The hiding family was nearly ready to go out and yell at Inuyasha for causing so much trouble. That is, until the woman started doing something strange, and whatever it was, it seemed to be controlling the wind.

Inuyasha was in trouble. He knew it, they knew it, and _she _knew it. "So Inuyasha, we finally meet!" She cackled. "You're famous, you know. _Everybody_ talks about you. What an honor I have; to kill the urban legend himself."

"Keh," he spat, crouched in battle stance. "You wish! What are you going to do? Blow me away with your _little_ fan? It's going to take more than a breeze to take me down!"

"Big talk for someone who's been hiding for the last fifty-odd years," she smirked. "You will die Inuyasha, by my hands. Kagura will soon be the famous one." She attacked with a blast of wind. It left a crater where it hit; luckily Inuyasha had managed to dodge it.

He scoffed as he leapt. "Yeah right; sounds like _someone_ has an inferiority complex!"

Kagura scowled. "You will die by my hands," she cried as she unleashed an on slot of attacks, the bulk of which Inuyasha could not dodge.

Diabolical laughter filled his ears as he struggled to get up. He couldn't keep this up, he had practically no way to defend himself save for close combat, but he couldn't get anywhere near her! She just kept blowing him away with that stupid fan of hers.

She approached him and hit him at close range. He flew back and hit the house with a sickening crunch. He was down again.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down," she sneered. "As much fun as this is, I have other things to do here tonight as well." She looked over at the 'hiding' family. One of the Higurashi's had wandered out with a horror struck look on her face. Her aura was almost over powering. Oh yes, this was the girl.

"Kagome, I presume," she said silkily.

"Leave him alone," she stammered. Seeing Inuyasha thrown around like a rag doll brought tears to her eyes; she just couldn't stand by and watch anymore!

"Who are you to order me around, little girl?" she asked. "Don't look so scared, you at least are wanted alive! You can't say that much for Inuyasha over there."

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Why are you doing this!" Kagome cried.

"I am Kagura, Mistress of the Wind, I don't want anything to do with you. I'm here on orders, darling, orders." She shrugged. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is." She approached the girl. "I will use fore if I have to." She reached for the frightened girl.

Suddenly Kagura was tackled to the ground. "Looks like you forgot about me!"

With a wave of her fan, Kagura was up in the air. "Vile half-breed!" She attacked, only this time it was a wide range; she was targeting Kagome as well.

Inuyasha grabbed her and took off. The rest of her family would be safer if they were away anyway. "Are you alright," he asked when he had sufficiently outran Kagura. They were in a small clearing amidst some trees located on the edge of the Higurashi's property.

"I'm fine, what about you?" she asked. "You were thrown into my house! You left a dent! How are you able to keep going!"

"Look," he said. "If I get the chance I'll tell you later, but for right now go behind a tree and hide. Don't you dare think about coming out like you did last time!" He ordered.

The last thing he remembered seeing was Kagura's face.

------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-

**:AN: **There was chapter 5! Cliffhanger and all!

As for review responses… apparently they are no longer allowed. Retarded yes, but I find myself giving into 'the man'. For now anyway; we'll see how it goes.

**Please R&R!**

------------------------  
---------------  
--------  
----  
--  
-

_-DRC-_


	6. Fortune's Fools

**:AN:** I've been insanely busy, but I managed to keep my promise! This update only took a little bit more than a month!

On a side note, I should mention that **this chapter** **overlaps a lot**. You will see the same scenarios played out through different perspectives. I promise that **it isn't repetitive**.

**IMPORTANT! **I **changed** a couple **key** **things** in **chapter three**, namely the duration of the **Great Purge**. You might just want to skim over it. Also, I've taken the liberty of editing all the previous chapters a bit; again, you might just want to skim them, although most of the changes are not major.

**Title: Teenage Mutant Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 6: Fortune's Fools**

-  
--  
---  
----  
-----  
------

Kagome stared on in absolute horror from her hiding place. Kagura had swooped in from the sky, taking Inuyasha purely by surprise and landing on him a devastating blow. At such close range and with no defense, there was no way, just no way he'd be able to continue fighting, or be conscious for that matter. He was a sitting duck and Kagura was going to use this to her advantage. Inuyasha was as good as dead where he lay. Kagura would make sure of that.

Something deep inside of Kagome cracked. She didn't know what was going on; she didn't know why they wanted Inuyasha dead, she didn't want to think about why they wanted her. But that crack deep within her being allowed something almost primal to over take her senses. Logical thought and reason escaped her. She could only see what was right before her, she could only hear the beating of her heart, and she felt as though she were floating.

Suddenly, Kagome found herself facing Kagura. The latter raised her weapon; a noted look of fear creased her features. Kagome paid no attention; she merely held up her hand, the flat palm faced Kagura.

A blinding white light flooded the area; time seemed to slow down. And Kagura was thrown violently backwards, smacking into and cracking in half a tree. She fell limply to the ground.

Kagome fell to her knees panting. The primal force left her with the blast, and she was left almost completely drained. The full impact of what she had done spilled into her mind; were those simply her Miko instincts taking over? She glanced in Inuyasha's direction. He was in bad shape, but the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest assured her that he was alive. That was all she could hope for at the moment.

A twig snapped behind her. Her head flew around to see who or what had made the noise. A vile taste rose in her throat; she turned her head and retched. She let herself fall back the other direction. Sick, disoriented, and terrified beyond all reason, tears began to fall freely from Kagome's eyes.

Two words repeated over and over in her mind like a mantra of doom: '_He saw, he saw, he saw_…' Visions of torture, of pain, and of anguish flitted through her head one after the other. '_He saw_,' and now she was going to pay for it.

Curling into a ball, having had all her energy drained, she waited helplessly for the tall, dark man to reach her. The glimmering sliver Government Badge on his chest had been burned into her memory. Overwhelmed with fear she began to hyperventilate; she passed out.

_**---efabdelno---**_

The Higurashi family and long since made their way out of hiding. They had seen Kagura take off with incredible speed after Kagome and Inuyasha. They remained planted where they stood, completely useless in the situation and consumed with worry.

Ms. Higurashi watched in a black daze as a plain black, otherwise nondescript, yet clearly Government regulation vehicle pulled up. Two officers got out and approached the trio. They were adorned in the standard forest green uniform, complete with the brass buttons lining the torso, polished black shoes on the feet, an assortment of metals across the chest, and, of course, the shining silver Government Badge over the right breast.

Mr. Higurashi clutched his chest with one hand and breathed, "Lord, have mercy."

Ms. Higurashi collected herself; she stepped in front of the boy and the old man and prepared to speak, though she did not know what she would say.

One of the officers saved her the trouble, silencing her by holding up a gloved hand. He bowed. "Ms. Higurashi I presume?" –she nodded- "I am a representative of the Government Committee of Central Intelligence and I have reason to believe that your family is in danger."

"You're a little _late_!" Souta cried after having been silent for so long. He, out of all of them, knew the least of the situation, but was perfectly aware that his older sister was in mortal danger. "That crazy woman came and started attacking my sister; she chased her into the forest!" He pointed, "You have to do something!"

The officer's eyes widened slightly. He looked to Ms. Higurashi, "Is that true?"

She nodded and placed her hand gently on her raging son's shoulder.

"Shit," his fellow officer muttered. She then looked at him, giving a silent order to which the other quickly complied. With a swift nod, he took off in a sprint for the forest, the alleged location of the two he was looking for.

But then something happened that had all of the present four staring at the forest, the very same forest that Inuyasha and Kagome had fled to. They shielded their eyes as a blast of light consumed the area. It was followed by the sound of a falling tree. Suddenly all was pitch black and deadly silent.

"Damn it," the remaining officer cursed. She turned to the horror struck family, "I'm afraid we've arrived too late to prevent the problem, but rest assured we will do everything in our power to ensure their safety." _Their safety_, she silently hoped none of them realized her mistake; they hadn't mentioned the other. What did it matter, though? She was lying through her teeth anyway, she felt so low –especially looking at the young boy; he really did look like his father. However, she had a mission to complete, and regardless the family was far too thunderstruck to make much sense of anything at the moment. She returned her attention to the forest; her partner should have made it there by now.

If anything else, one good thing had come out of this night; the Fabled One had been exposed, now the proper measures could be taken. It would only be a matter of time now.

_**---febdelano---**_

The officer reached the forest, the blinding light had since seceded, and it was only moments later that he found the clearing. He found the girl on her knees, out of breath. Maybe twenty feet away from her, a motionless woman lay by a fallen tree. A cone shaped marking in the earth started from the girl and fanned out in the direction of the woman, it was the scar of the massive blast he had see not moments ago. On the opposite side of the clearing from himself lay what appeared to be a man. He stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. The girls eyes were immediately on him, terror over took her at the mere sight of him.

He watched with pity as she began to hyperventilate and slightly convulse, approaching her would only make her condition worse. She soon passed out, and he took the opportunity to step further into the clearing. He cautiously studied the woman by the tree; she was still alive, although barely. It was safe to say that whoever sent her would want her back, she knew far too much.

He sighed. Opening his jacket, he removed a knife. This was the part of the job he loathed, but it was absolutely necessary to the operation. He brought the knife down, but it was blocked.

'_A force field_?' This wasn't good. A bubble of energy formed around her and slowly lifted her into the air. There was nothing he could do to stop it and so was forced to only watch as the woman zoomed away at top speeds to some unknown destination. If he had been truly prepared, he could have tracked it. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure how to attach a tracking devise to a ball of energy.

He returned the knife to its home inside his jacket, exchanging it for a small case. He walked over to where the girl laid and kneeled beside her. He then opened the small case revealing two syringes and a small vile. He removed one of the needles and the vile and withdrew a carefully measured amount. Moving her black hair out of the way, the found the right spot on her neck and injected. He replaced the needle into the case. Next he moved to the man. He removed the other syringe and withdrew considerably more from the vile than he had the previous time. Once again he moved the hair and injected into the neck. He replaced both the syringe and the vile and returned the case to his inside pocket.

He unclipped the small radio microphone from his jacket and turned it on. "Well, I'm almost positive our Intelligence was correct, unfortunately the attacker got away. But we'll deal with all that later. You might as well tell them the bad news, no use in dragging it out." He sighed and put it back. He did not envy his partner.

_**---laeebdonf---**_

Souta grew impatient with the situation; them all just standing there. "Well? What is going on? Why aren't we doing anything? We could be helping Kagome!"

The officer's eyes softened slightly with the boy's outburst, but she couldn't let compassion come in the way of her job. "That is what my partner is doing as we speak," she assured him. "He will radio me as soon as he surveys the situation." She tapped her ear piece for emphasis. She offered a comforting smile, hating so very much how good she was at her job.

"Still," the boy pouted, "I feel stupid just standing here. I want to help her."

"Souta," his mother chided. "We all want to help, but there is nothing we can do except hope for the best. We should all be thankful that the Government has stepped in to help us."

Souta hung his head and didn't say another word.

The officer eyes flash and her hand flew to her ear piece. She nodded to the invisible speaker and took the small microphone from her jacket and murmured, "Understood."

They all stared at her expectantly, Mr. Higurashi from where he rested on the ground, and the mother and son before her. The next thing that came from her lips would cause one of either two extremes: sadness and happiness. Regrettably, they would not be receiving the latter.

"I am afraid," she said, "that we did not arrive in time. Both your daughter and her companion were found dead on the scene. Their assailant was nowhere to be found. I am very sorry for your loss and you will, of course, be getting Retribution from the Government."

Ms. Higurashi collapsed to the ground and tenderly held Souta to her as he cried in her lap. Mr. Higurashi, being a man of age and having seen many tragedies in his life tried hard to be a pillar for his family by keeping a strong upper lip, but his efforts were in vain; he was crying.

Struggling to keep composure, the officer said, "Over the next few days we will be holding an investigation that will hopefully find you some answers and closure. Now, if you would all go back inside your home. A team will be here presently to see to your needs, emotional and physical."

The family numbly followed her orders; lifting themselves from the ground in a daze and somehow managing to get inside the house. In the dining room the remains of dinner still sat, up the stairs Kagome's room would still have homework sprawled about. It was as though they had walked into a time capsule.

True to the officer's word, a team did arrive shortly. They attended to all of the family's needs with precision that only comes with experience. With the family well taken care off, the officer awaited the investigation team.

_**---boleaefdn---**_

Naraku was feeling mixed emotions; on the one hand Kagura had failed to kill Inuyasha and bring him the Miko, but on the other hand she succeeded in exposing the Fabled One. He looked at Kagura with distaste. Perhaps it had been a mistake to put her on that task alone, but the outcome had not been assumed to be as they were.

He called Kanna to him and ordered her to attend to her sister. She was still useful to him. Of course, if the Government stepped in and killed the Fabled One she would most certainly be punished severely. He had been searching for her for nearly sixty years already and did not want to wait another sixty.

Kagura was lying on the hard metal table. She was a sorry sight. Naraku's lip curled. She was such a weakling. She only survived the blast because he kept her heart. He didn't care to see her anymore and left Kanna to her devices.

Now it would be a waiting game. Surely the Government knew of the legend, surely they would not be so foolish as to destroy their greatest weapon against him. All he had to do was make sure he got her before they unlocked the secret.

The Fabled One would be his.

**_---alnoefbde---_**

The Investigation Team had finally arrived. The officer led the small group to the general direction of where the confrontation had taken place. After the scene was documented and properly closed off, the bodies were removed.

"How did they take it?" the man asked his partner as they watched the investigation unfold.

"How do you think they took it," she responded. "They lost a beloved member of the family, not only that, this is there second loss because of Na- the Great Discomfort. And I had to stand there and tell them that they would be given Retribution, like it would somehow make it better."

"You know that this is necessary," he replied. "You'll see everything will turn out for the best in the end."

"I just don't get it," she said after a moment. "I don't understand how you can be so optimistic."

He shrugged. "The alternative isn't much better. I'd rather spend my life trying to make a difference and believe that change is possible rather than just sit back and wait for death."

"You make it sound so easy," she sighed.

"You could do it too," he said. "All you need is a distraction, a hobby of some sort."

She arched an eyebrow and took a sly step away from him. "Suddenly you make a lot more sense."

"You two!" A short hassled looking older man ordered. "Time to head out, we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," the officers bowed. Then they started in the direction of their car. They saw that the Distress Team was still carefully monitoring the Higurashi's, helping them get back on their feet, offering counseling to help them deal with the loss. It really was the least they could do.

Somehow that poor family kept getting tangled up in Government affairs. All of it was completely out of their hands. They were renowned as good people, always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need, always trying to make the world a better place and then the two tragedies had to befall them, almost because of their good deeds and hard work, it seemed. They were truly fortune's fools.

But then, who wasn't?

------  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-

**:AN: **Man, I really had wanted to make this longer. Oh well. If I had to guess you are probably confused. But don't worry; I know exactly what I'm doing. Anyone want to take a guess as to the mysterious identities of the officers?

FYI, I have decided that I really have to re-write the first couple chapters because:

a. I started writing this fic with an entirely different style.  
b. They suck and I assume give people the wrong idea.

Anyway, I think this chapter was an improvement, even though it wasn't so very long. I'm really trying to work up the length.

The next couple chapters are going to by mini-bios of the two "officers", because frankly, I'm not that mysterious, we all know who they are. Of course, it might only be one chapter… Hard to tell. Just expect the mini-bios.

**Please R&R! **I really respect your opinions, so tell me what you think!

------------------------  
---------------  
--------  
----  
--  
-

_-DRC-_


End file.
